Alian At White Chapel
by Dalexfan1
Summary: A new studant comes to white chapel. Sarah Ethan, Benny, and Erica are impressed with the new kid but little do they know he is not human... Rated M for adult themes.


**Chapter I **

**The New**

**Nerd**

**7:35 pm**

**White Chapel high.**

As Ethan and Benny struggled to keep the door closed benny said "why is it always us?" Ethan looked at his friend "where's Sarah?" Benny rolled his eyes "with the new kid."

**5 hours earlier**

Ethan and Sarah walked down the hall of the school. "So have you admitted defeat yet?" Sarah asked smiling "the two had a bet going Ethan and Sarah both had to do something they were bad at and Sarah being a vampire had so many unfair advantages speed, strength and reflexes. Ethan had none of those Ethan was about to say something when a boy with brown hair and glasses bumped into Sarah knocking her books out of her hands then Sarah fell down. "Watch it! She snapped at him. The boy leaned down to pick the papers and books up "oh sorry I…let me just uh…um…help you." Sarah laughed a little it was impossible to be mad at this guy he was more of a nerd then Ethan. "Its ok accidents happen." She said smiling. The boy gave a small smile "I'm Dan." He said getting up "welcome to White chapel I'm Sarah and this is Ethan." The boy shook hands with both of them then he frowned. "Well pleasure meeting you both, excuse me. With that the boy mad his way down the hall way bumping into people even Erica "s-sorry." The boy said Erica sighed "every were I go there's nerds and geeks." She muttered. "I don't know I think he'd make a good addition to Ethan's geek squad." Sarah said smiling after that Erica and Sarah left.

**7:40 pm**

As benny and Ethan pushed a table in front of the door Ethan stated he couldn't believe Erica talked to Dan when she wouldn't even say two words to them. Benny said "or how about how smart he is?"

**Cafeteria**

Dan sat alone in the café reading his English book and doing the assignment. He saw Erica and Sarah talking and decided to listen in _"so what do you think of the new geek?" _Erica asked _"he's well geeky it's a real shame look he's so alone maybe you should go sit with him." "oh no sorry girlfriend I already have one nerd in love with me don't need another." _Sarah sighed _"Fine I'll do it, but at least sit with me." _Erica walked over with Sarah the two sat down across from Dan. "Hi Dan this is Erica." Erica smiled but said nothing Sarah elbowed her. "Can we sit with you? The blond asked boy was this going to suck "Sure." Dan said the two vampires sat down. With the boy as they talked Erica actually begun to like Dan he was pretty cool. Sure the glasses and stuttering were annoying but he didn't seem as annoying as Sarah's pet nerds "So Dan you new in town?" Dan took a sip of his coke "yes I was transferred here from a school in new york." as the three continued to talk both Sarah and Erica thought Dan hiding something.

* * *

><p>Sarah just stared at the boy he deafeningly wasn't a vampire. But was something else he looked human. The bell for the next class rang the two girls decided to walk with Dan Erica had said some nasty things to another cheerleader and as that cheerleader walked by she stuck her foot out to trip Erica. Before Erica knew it she was in Dan's left arm and her books were in his right. "uh thanks." Dan nodded "sure." Ok now I know he's not human no one has reflexes that fast. Sarah thought as they reached there next class science after the teacher asked "can any one tell me anything about gamma rays?" Dan's hand shot up. "Yes Daniel." The boy pushed up his glasses "its used with X-rays and denoted as γ, is electromagnetic radiation of high frequency (very short wavelength)." The teacher looked amazed she could tell the boy wanted to say more and said "go on." Dan continued "Gamma rays are usually naturally produced on Earth by decay of high energy states in atomic nuclei (gamma decay). Important natural sources are also high-energy sub-atomic particle interactions resulting from cosmic rays."<p>

"Very good Mr. Fisher You have the brain of scientist." Dan could tell Ethan was shocked. Sarah was surprised after class "the teacher asked to see Sarah, Ethan and Dan. "Since you three are the top in this class. I want you to come with me after school." The three agreed so after school the three went to a lab were there was a giant machine "wow!" Sarah said "is that a g-gamma sphere?" Dan asked the teacher nodded "what are you using it for?" Ethan asked never mind that what I want to show you is this." The teacher said. Opening a door There was a room with Solar panels "can anyone tell me what there doing here?" Dan walked forward "there trying to harness solar energy." Dan said "correct" the teacher said. After the three were given a tour of the lab Sarah decided to invite Dan to come hang out with her benny and Ethan Dan said he had things to do Sarah said she hope too see Dan soon. As soon as Sarah was out of sight Dan removed his glasses and went to get guidance from Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>At the temple of warriors<strong>

Dan sped into the temple as lights came one. _"Daniel you have returned." _Megan said "you told me that there is trouble here yet so far I've run only into the little things bully's, thugs, bank robbery's but nothing that poses any true threat." _"evil is every were my friend in all shape and form your job is to cleanse that evil from each universe." _Dan looked down then up "The teacher was talking about a solar energy experiment." The whole temple went black and Dan was surrounded in a blue aura. _"Daniel you must learn to see things from others prospective and let the lesson's from your former journeys guide you for instance this one."_

**New york 2010**

Dan hides in the shadows as Adam searches for him. "you can not hide forever Dan." "I will not fight you. Dan had said "meet our demands recreate Pluto. It is the only way to save your friends yes love betrays you your feelings for them are strong especially for your…mother so you have a mommy." Dan panicked "your feelings have now betray her too," Dan shook his head "you were smart to hide her from me but now you have reviled every thing, if you will not join us then she will die." That set Dan off "NO!" Dan screamed attacking his cousin his sword clashing with his the alien swung harder with each step. Adam had to struggle to block then Dan blasted him with heat vision pinned him down.

The footage ended _"you attacked in anger and almost took a life." _Megan said Dan nodded "your saying I'm her to learn control?" Dan asked Megan told him yes and that he had to live the life of a high school student to truly under stand human teenagers in this universe. She also told him that he should keep an eye on the solar project Dan thanked her for her advice and sped off.

* * *

><p>Thanks to funfan1 for letting me use his character<p> 


End file.
